Factions (PACYOA: AD)
This page contains info on the various factions that have sprung up in the wake of the Arrival of the Power Armors. The Safety Net The Safety Net is a group of like minded individuals interested in keeping themselves alive. Starting out as a group of 5 suits keeping in contact with each other for emergencies, it quickly sprawled out into a coalition of several dozen Suits working in tandem to protect each other. If the Net is working as planned, Suits will never meet each other in Meatspace. The only reason a Suit should meet up with another suit is if someone calls in a favor, someone needs a rescue, or a new suit is invited into the Net. Joining the Net is entirely voluntary. If you refuse you are free to go on with your superpowered life unimpeded. The ThunderBird Mail Service The Thunderbird Mail Service (TMS) is a suit-owned courier service for the delivery of sensitive goods in a timely fashion. Primarily consisting of harpies and tough ground units, TMS offers worldwide coverage for their services. Harpies are used to transport goods vast distances in a short amount of time, while the tougher ground suits can carry packages through hazardous locations that the frail harpy suits would be ill equipped for. The Vox Populi The Vox Populi is a radical group dedicated to creating a global meritocratic republic. They are known for extreme anti-government views, and for desiring to mass-produce suits for distribution to the populace. They are current taking control of Somalia for use as a "testing ground" for their philosophy. The Fae The "Fae", as they have come to be called, consist of both the elf-like aliens who originally created the Power Armors, and the humans who have chosen to follow them. The group was created by Space elves who survived crashing to Earth after their ship was damaged. After landing on Earth, These Space Elves obtained suits, regrouped, and set up a base in the ruins of their ship which is now located under the Atlantic Ocean near Brazil. The Pack A group of Raiders, thieves, pirates, and terrorists for hire. The various World Goverments United Nations Resolution 2141 In the hours following the event known as "Suitfall", the event marking the mass arrival of objects known as "Suits" and "Symbiotes" on Earth's surface, the United Nations Security Council was called into emergency session. This session resulted in the adoption of United Nations Resolution 2141. With the adoption of this resolution, multiple new organization were created to deal with and to give rulings on the new problems these objects have created or brought with them. The Crusaders Mere weeks after the pods dropped from the sky, the middle east was deeply affected by the power dropped from heaven. The ultra-religious took it as a sign from god, and abused their new-found powers by destroying those they had been taught to despise. In the span of a few days, the conflict escalated to rival that of the 'Six day war' as various terrorist and conservative organizations assaulted virtually every major city and military outpost in the region with the new suits. It was from this chaos that order slowly turned the tide, as first pairs of suits worked together to stop the slaughter of innocent people, then squads, then platoons. Eventually these suits dedicated to protecting the innocent from the senseless slaughter became ever more organized, and this lead to their founding as the Crusaders. Though unlike their previous namesake, the crusaders are uninterested in taking back the holy land from an imagined and demonized enemy, instead they seek to protect those who would be caught in the cross-fire of Geo-political conflicts across the globe. Their current agenda is the eventual eradication of all conflict; and many of them realize that they attempt the impossible. The Crusaders pledge to protect the innocent, even if it means laying down their lives to do so. Outer Haven With the coming of the alien power armors obviously spawned a new way to wage war, and the more nations who wanted to use them the greater the market for mercenaries who could acquire them, by whatever means necessary. Outer Haven is one of these, a private mercenary corp based out of Africa from the states, seeing war as a way to profit and stimulate economies. Primarily using the Suits and various Unmanned drones spawned from this new technology, they seek to dominate control of the market from currently existing companies, through quality and efficiency. While heavily out numbered and generally fresh, recruits are guaranteed the "Family" rules and protections. No man left behind, no unheard voice, and plenty of opportunities to prosper. There will be child corps with independent cells, goals, and leaders, driven all by their own motivation. The parent company, Sons of Liberty, will be there to provide a guiding hand, lest you be cut off by doing something not approved, and eventually spawn into something greater. We will be free men in our own right! No one shall tell us what to do or who to follow, and we will make a pretty penny on the side. The parent company will also be based primarily on light scouts and infiltrators, not unlike a terrorist cell, with a subset of heavy suit strikers. More to come. The Hunters The Cleric and his followers. Humankind can't handle power. They forget their place in the world and overstep their boundaries. The Hunters will teach them that if their strength is not enough to hold on to their suits, they don't deserve them. They will take your suit, strip it of it's parts, examine it - then use it to accomplish their goal. If you are lucky and meet the right Hunter, you even may leave alive. But be afraid, citizens of this new world. Be it Symbiote or Crusader, Mercanary or Fae. The Hunters are out to get you, and they hunt in packs... The Symbiotes The Symbiotes are the parasitic species responsible for “Suit fall”, they were first encountered by the Elves some years ago, and earned their dangerous reputation after they had managed to infect the entire population of several Elven colony worlds. Category:Info Category:Factions